A Better Future
by abetterhuman
Summary: "What did you do, Faye?" Cassie glared at the brunette still on the floor. "Time travel spell." She finally grounded out.
1. Chapter 1

Diana sat in between Adam and Cassie, all three silently going through different books and even though Diana flipped the pages slowly, she had a distant look on her face, a look that had been etched on the girl's face since her return to Chance Harbor. Faye who sat next to Melissa and across from the trio stared at the pensive girl. She had noticed Diana's change in behavior and though she would not admit it out loud, she was worried.

"This sucks." Jake said as he slammed a book down on the coffee table, garnering the group's attention. He picked up another book and leaned back into his armchair.

"Which part exactly?" Faye huffed out, equally annoyed. "The part where those stupid Balcoin children burned down our house or having to spend a weekend with all of you researching how to stop them?"

Jake sent an irritated look her way and droned, "Both."

"The sooner we finish, the sooner you can both stop fighting like an old married couple." Diana stated and Faye couldn't help but notice that Diana sounded jealous but of what, she had no idea.

Faye sent a false smile in Diana's direction and to which the girl offered a small grin in response.

"Well aren't you funny." Faye replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I try." Diana shrugged.

This time Faye smiled sincerely, happy to see Diana somewhat back to her old self. They smiled at each other for a moment until Faye averted her eyes. She felt awkward looking at Diana like that. Contraire to popular belief, she did not hate Diana.

She focused on the book in front of her instead and flipped the page. This one actually caught her attention, a time travel spell.

"Melissa, look at this." She whispered to the girl next to her, in order to avoid getting the others attention. In her opinion, the others were too anal to try anything and she wasn't going to have another idea shot down.

"Faye, this is dangerous." The girl muttered as she examined the spell. It was rather simple and all it required was chanting the words.

"Mel, this could actually work, we could go to the past and stop Blackwell from spawning those other kids. Think of the lives we could save." Faye said as she looked pleadingly at her best friend.

"I don't know." Melissa replied but Faye could tell she was wearing her down.

"What if it could save Nick?" She murmured.

Melissa looked hopeful and nodded. "Okay, but they are not going to agree." She spoke lowly as she looked at the others who were still concentrated on their own books.

Faye nodded, knowing the girl had a point. "Let's do it quick, just me and you."

"It's you and I." Melissa corrected.

Faye smirked, "You're starting to sound like Diana." She glanced quickly at the girl who was currently focused on the book on her lap.

"And you can't take your eyes off of her." Melissa teased.

Faye looked shocked and was about to protest but Melissa grabbed her hands, to distract her from an argument. They felt their energy connect and smiled at each other.

"Take us to the time where our hearts desire. Take us to the time where it is dire." They chanted together and focused on their energies joining to ensure success.

"Faye, Melissa, what are you guys doing?" Adam questioned them as he stood up.

"Faye, don't do anything stupid." Cassie called out.

"Take us to the time where our hearts desire. Take us to the time where it is dire." They repeated the verse and ignored the panicked looks of the others. Both felt the power surging between them and then it was gone. They all waited silently for something to happen.

"It didn't work." Faye said looking displeased.

"I guess not." Melissa stated with disappointment.

"Are you stupid Faye? That was really reckless!" Adam yelled angrily.

"Fuck you, boy-scout." Faye shouted back and glared at the boy's direction.

"Faye that was really dangerous, you don't know what could have happened." Diana scolded her.

"Yeah well-" Faye was cut off by the screeching sound of wind and what felt and looked like a small tornado in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake shouted over the hissing wind.

"See Faye, this is what I mean!" Adam yelled looking panicked.

Faye finally felt worried, the wind was getting stronger and she could not hear or see her friends anymore. There where various items flying around but miraculously none where hitting her. She was lifted in the air and felt as if her insides where being pulled apart. She closed her eyes in pain and fear and hoped that it would all be over soon.

She landed in the floor with a thump, feeling nauseous and dizzy, no doubt her motion sickness kicked in. She opened her eyes and found all her friends around her. But she was somewhere else. This wasn't her house, she thought. Or at least it didn't look like it. The house was barren, windows broken, it looked like a rut. This couldn't be the past. She must have been in some alternate reality she mused.

"Fuck." Jake groaned as he stood up. Adam followed and he helped Cassie up and then Diana. Melissa stood up shakily as they all observed their surroundings.

Faye took a deep breath and tried to will away her symptoms.

"What did you do, Faye?" Cassie glared at the brunette still on the floor.

Faye glared back at the blue-eyed girl. Even after all this time and even though she knows this is her fault Cassie still managed to rub her the wrong way. She wanted to reply with a bitchy comment but the bile in the back of her throat was impeding it, it was probably for the best considering that everyone except Melissa looked like they wanted to kill her.

"Time travel spell." She finally grounded out.

"You okay?" Melissa asked looking worried. "You look a bit pale."

Faye nodded slowly and added, "Motion sickness."

The other girl nodded as she helped her up and rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand. Faye closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Once she felt better she opened her eyes and offered Melissa a weak smile. "Thanks."

Faye looked at Diana and instead of finding the anger she expected, she was met with concern.

"What exactly did the spell say?" Adam demanded, he obviously had no sympathy for the witch.

Faye glanced at Melissa as she tried to recall the exact words. "Take us to the time where our hearts desire. Take us to the time where it is dire."

"Well that's vague." Jake duly noted.

They all looked around feeling lost. The door slammed open and the last person they expected to see walked in.

"Dad?" Diana called out in surprise.

Faye observed the man who looked older. She had no doubt that he was physically Charles Meade but he felt different, he felt dark.

Diana made a run for the man but Faye grabbed her before she could get any closer. "Diana, I don't think that's your father." Faye said as held the other girl who slightly struggled against her.

The sinister smile that filled his face chilled Faye to the bones and Diana stopped moving. Her suspicions where confirmed when he pulled out an athame from his coat. He watched them all and started to walk towards them but froze when his eyes landed on Cassie.

"Mistress Balcoin," he said surprised, "I didn't know you already had apprehended the traitors."

They all looked shocked at the blonde girl. The short girl, herself, looked taken aback.

"Say something," Jake whispered.

"I," she stuttered, "yes I have."

She cleared her throat and glanced unsurely to her peers. "I'll take care of them. Now leave."

Faye noticed how she sounded scared and unsure.

"Yes mistress." The demon bowed down and with a malicious grin, walked out.

"Okay what the fuck was that?" Faye demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that got us here." Cassie scowled in return. They both stood there and glared at each other.

"Okay, both of you stop." Diana said. Faye noticed that she still looked shaken but was trying to remain focused. "We need to find a way back."

"Yeah, who knows who is going to pop in next." Melissa said.

To their surprise another two figures walked through where the door had previously been. They didn't have time to react or look at the strangers properly before one of them rushed at Cassie and slammed her against the wall, holding her by her neck.

"Faye?" Faye heard someone call out to her.

"What?" She asked automatically, though her attention was focused on the scene before her. Everyone was frozen in place, shocked at what was happening.

"Faye let her go." She heard the same person call out to her again, this time effectively grabbing her attention.

"I'm not," she started but stopped when she turned to the owner of the voice. They all did and they were speechless. The stranger before then was no stranger. Faye stared, mouth agape at the girl, no woman before her.

"Diana?" She whispered incredulously.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie fell to the floor, holding her neck as she gasped for air. Jake rushed towards her and helped steady her.

Faye and the rest of the circle stared in shock, before them stood two women who looked very similar to Diana and Faye. They looked a few years older and Faye came to the assumption that they must be in the future or at least a different version of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Future Faye growled out. Everyone stood there quietly, besides looking a few years older the woman had a scar  
on her neck that ran from the bottom of her ear to the top of her collar bone.

"Faye." Future Diana scolded her and though she seemed less aggressive there was still apprehension in her eyes.

"They're probably demons trying to impersonate us." Future Faye stated, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"They haven't attacked us." Future Diana countered.

"Yet," future Faye emphasized, "This could be a trick. I say we burn them."

Faye looked wide eyed at her friends and saw similar reactions. Both Dianas seemed to have lost color to their faces. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to set them on fire but that didn't mean the idea was less terrifying or unbelievable.

"Please don't." Adam spoke up. "We don't even know what we're doing here."

"Yeah the spell was supposed to take us to the past or at least we thought it would." Melissa said as she glanced at Faye.

"Wait what spell?" Future Diana asked curiously.

Future Faye looked upset and glared at her companion, "Diana you can't possibly believe them!"

Future Diana stated calmly, "We have to make sure."

"It was a time spell." Melissa answered before reciting it.

Future Diana looked pensive before asking, "What year are you from?"

"2012." Jake answered.

Future Diana moved closer to Faye, and almost instantly both of their counterparts moved in closer as well, both with the intention of guarding the girls.

"Faye what's your biggest fear and why?" Future Diana asked seriously.

Faye glanced at her friends who were watching intently the interaction. She decided she was in no condition to start a fight with these people. "Clowns after I saw 'It'." She mumbled.

"Okay," the future Diana said as she got even closer to Faye. "Now tell me," she whispered so the others couldn't hear, "what really is your biggest fear?"

Faye stared wide-eyed at the women in front of her. She still wasn't sure what to believe but she somehow felt she could trust her, that she could be honest with her. She unconsciously looked at her Diana, without giving it much thought she answered in a low tone, "Being alone, people always hurt you or leave."

The Diana before her smiled and nodded her head. "It's her," she said to her partner, "or you."

The other women seemed less reluctant but still displeased. "We need to go." Future Faye finally stated.

"Go where?" Adam asked.

"Home base, it's not safe out here." Future Diana responded.

"How do we know we're safe with you?" Jake countered.

"You want to take your chances out there with the demons?" Future Faye asked.

"I think we should go with them." Diana said and Faye nodded in agreement.

"Wait we can't go with them." Cassie protested. She pointed towards future Faye, "She almost killed me."

"Almost, you're still breathing aren't you?" Faye emphasized, a smile plastered on her face.

Future Faye smirked at her younger self's response and muttered, "Unfortunately." The comment earned her an elbow to the ribs from her companion.

The future women walked out and the circle followed, some hesitantly.

"Keep up." Future Faye said as she broke into a run. They all followed making sharp turns barely getting a chance to observe the abandoned streets and the run-down buildings. They reached the harbor and recognition dawned on them when they approached the Boathouse.

"Is- is my dad in there?" Adam asked.

"No." Future Faye said in a monotone.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"We need to get inside." Future Diana said, completely ignoring the previous question.

They walked in and headed towards the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with a dead end.

"Wait there's supposed to be a door here." Melissa stated.

Future Diana smiled as she clarified, "It's glamoured and warded so that only those we trust can get in."

Future Faye pulled out a pocket knife, sliced her palm, placed it on the wall and said, "Congero."

"Now we can add you to the blood ward." Future Diana explained.

"Here," Future Faye handed the object to her younger self, "Use it on your Palm place your hand on the wall and recite, Sanguine nostro praesidium."

"What does it mean?" Faye asked feeling weird about taking to herself.

"Our blood protects us."

Faye did it and watched as the wall glowed in an orange hue. She passed the tool to Diana who looked hesitant but followed. Everyone got the same response.

"Unveil what lies here." Diana spoke as she passed her arm over the area. Everyone but Adam and Melissa looked amazed.

"It's like my grandfather's magic." Adam mused.

"It's exactly that." Future Diana responded she opened the door so they could walk in. They walked into the basement which looked in good shape compared to the rest of the restaurant and other buildings.

"I need to talk to you." Future Faye said as she pulled Future Diana off into a corner.

Faye sat on the couch and watched the interaction closely. The two women kept their voices low but by their expressions, Faye could tell the conversation was serious. She felt the couch sink as someone sat next to her.

"It's strange, isn't it?" The person asked.

"Huh?" Faye asked as she removed her sight from the pair.

"Like an out of body experience." Diana clarified as she watched their complements.

"You don't think they brought us here to set us on fire." Diana asked insecurely.

Faye watched the girl before her with interest. Diana looked genuinely frighten and Faye recalled the incident with the witch hunters and how they had been so close.

Without much thought her hand reached for Diana's that was placed on the couch. Diana looked up in surprise at the gesture.

"You're going to be all right, Diana. I promise." Faye said sincerely. She watched as the girl's face softened and a smile replaced the worry.

"Thank you." Diana whispered as she squeezed the other girls hand in gratitude.

Faye looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. She directed her face to where it previously was only to be met with a strange look, almost mirth, from their counterparts.

She turned to see that they had everyone's attention. Cassie, Jake, and Adam gazed curiously at them while Melissa had a knowing smirk.

Faye slowly removed her hand from Diana and stood. "So what's next?" She asked trying to come off as casual.

Future Faye walked to a spot on the wall and with a wave of her hand said, "Manifesto."

"How come this one's different?" Diana asked.

Future Diana glanced at future Faye who nodded before explaining, "Different spells make it harder to break in."

They walked on through a hallway that led to a large leaving room. Three of the walls held two doors each and the fourth wall was bare of doors but held a large book case on one corner and had a small kitchen on the other. There was a dining table of to the side and various couches on the center of the room.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

"Home base." Future Faye said as she threw herself on one of the couches. She patted the spot next to her and Faye watched as future Diana sat down next to her future self, who put her arm around the slightly shorter woman.

When they realized that they were being watched, future Faye looking annoyed removed her arm and sat straight.

"What?" She grumbled angrily.

"You both," Jake said as he pointed at both sets of Faye and Diana, "are acting very strange."

"Take a seat." Future Diana said as she pointed at the surrounding furniture. "There is a lot to discuss."

Faye sat down in next Diana with Cassie on the other end. Melissa sat on another couch with Adam and finally Jake took a lone chair.

"What's going on? What happened? What is this?" Adam questioned.

"Look I want to answer those questions but we can negatively alter time if we tell you too much. I don't think it's a good idea to discuss any future events." Diana  
said.

"But I don't. I think you were sent here for a reason. To help us change this for a better future." Future Faye said determinedly.

"So what exactly happened here? How do we know that this is our future and not an alternate universe?" Jake questioned.

"Well that's easy," future Faye stated nonchalantly, "let's go to the root of this problem. Adam, did you get rid of the Crystal skull?"

"Of course he did!" Cassie defended him. When Adam remained silent and guilt overshadowed his face, she looked saddened. "Right, Adam?" She asked doubtfully.

"Adam?" Melissa called out to him.

"You kept it," future Faye continued, "and I could tell you exactly where you hid it. I could also tell you where it is in this timeline."

"Why?" Diana asked him disillusioned.

"Blackwell almost killed us all," he sighed dejectedly, "and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"So you kept it after we asked you to destroy it." Faye snapped.

"What if we needed it in the future?" He defended himself feebly.

"You did," future Faye stated, "but it got into the wrong hands."

"Faye." Future Diana protested.

"No Diana." Future Faye objected, "If I can save the lives of our friends, I'm willing to take the risk."

"So what happened?" Melissa asked.

Future Diana took a deep breath and began, "Shortly after the other Blackwell children arrived, they set to get Cassie to join. At first you didn't join but eventually..."

"You betrayed us," future Faye spat out, "and when Diana wouldn't join your new circle of dark magic you found a loophole. You got pregnant."

Cassie glanced at Adam longingly and Faye snarled, "Wrong guy Blake."

Cassie looked confused but then her eyes grew wide in shock. She looked at Jake who took a second to catch on. A shit eating grin covered his face as he stared at the blonde girl.

"Don't look to smug, she kills you afterwards." Future Faye informed him.

They all looked shocked except for the future counterparts who looked remorseful.

"I, I wouldn't." Cassie stuttered.

"You did." Future Diana whispered.

"Daddy!"

If Faye was shocked before now she was perplexed. A little boy with dark hair, blue eyes and long eyelashes ran straight to Adam and held him. With his dark skin, Faye felt the boy looked strangely familiar. Adam's mouth was hanging as he started at the boy before him.

"Jake, sweetie, go to your room." Future Faye ordered the boy calmly.

"But Aunt Faye I want to play with daddy." The little boy pleaded.

"Munchkin, how about you go change first." Future Diana encouraged.

"Okay." The little boy finally agreed and ran off into a room. They all watched him until the door closed.

Adam looked stunned. "Is he my..."

"Yeah." Future Diana confirmed.

He took a deep breath as he tried to form his next question, "And whose-"

Adam was interrupted as the door opened and in walked another circle member.

"Hell-" Future Melissa stopped mid-word when she noticed the guests.

"Yeah I think hell is more fitting." Future Faye replied.

"What is going on?" Future Melissa asked.

"Looks like we decided to do a time travel spell in the past." Future Faye answered.

"I don't remember doing that." Future Melissa replied confused.

"Yeah me neither but I'm not going to try and understand time traveling." Future Faye responded.

"Where's Jake?" Future Melissa asked looking around and it was then when it finally clicked for Faye.

"Right here." Jake answered.

"Not you doofus." Future Faye rebuked him.

"He went to his room." Future Diana clarified.

"Wait, are you..." Adam trailed off disoriented.

Future Melissa looked at the young man before replying, "I'm his mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Faye wasn't sure what to believe anymore. It seemed the future was full of surprises. She looked at both Adam and Melissa who looked stunned. She had seen the relationship grow but a kid, that she did not see coming.

"Well I think you should all go to sleep. It's been a very long day." Future Diana suggested as she stood. "Tomorrow we'll figure out how to send you back in time."

"Okay kids," future Faye said standing up as well, "Jake, Adam that door, Melissa and Cassie, this one and Diana and my past self, that one." She pointed at random doors as she set up sleeping arrangements.

"I don't want to sleep with Adam." Jake scowled at the boy.

"I'm not being held responsible for the conception of evil little Balcoin," she stared at Jake, "or any other children." This time she glanced at Melissa. "Or the murder of any other members." She added and glared at Cassie, "So don't question my arrangements."

The teens all walked into their assigned rooms.

"You sent us to the room that has only one bed." Future Diana accused.

Future Faye smirked at the girl, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards her own body, "I think I might get lucky tonight."

Future Melissa smiled at her friends' antics and stood up, "And I'm gone. Good night guys."

* * *

Faye walked into the bare room and threw herself on the bed with a sigh.

"I guess I'll take the floor." Diana said as she shuffled nervously by the door.

Faye sat up, "What are you talking about? I don't bite, unless you want me to." Faye smirked at Diana who blushed at the comment.

* * *

"So, you and Adam?" Cassie asked awkwardly as they walked into her room.

"And you and Jake." Melissa added trying to avert the unpleasant conversation.

Cassie sighed as she sat on one of the two beds in the room, "Yeah and apparently I'm like a praying mantis."

"Should I be worried you've confessed to cannibalism." Melissa teased. Cassie laughed and just like that the tension was gone.

* * *

"God this is all too much." Adam sighed.

"Tell me about it. I sure didn't see all these pair offs." Jake mused, lying on his bed. "Especially Faye she never struck me as swinging that way."

"What are you talking about?" Adam question as he leaned up from his bed.

Jake grinned at the oblivious boy before muttering, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

Faye opened her eyes and stared into the darkness wondering what woke her up. She felt a movement behind her and turned to see a figure tossing on the bed next to her. It took her a second to remember that they were in the future and Diana was next to her. She sat up and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

Diana gasped and jumped up as she was woken from her nightmare and the first thing she saw was Faye. She looked around the unfamiliar room, her vision cleared and stopped on the girl before her, a worried expression on her face.

"Want to talk about it?" Faye asked softly.

Diana shook her head and replied, her voice scratchy with sleep, "No."

Faye nodded but her gaze remained fixed on the disturbed girl.

"I," Diana started but stopped looking hesitant, "Can you hold me?"

Faye looked intently at the girl about to negate the request but seeing her look so vulnerable she could not deny her. Faye lay down and opened her arms, "Come here."

Diana stared wide eyed but complied and placed her head between Faye's body and arm. She lay there tensely until she felt Faye's hand stroke her hair.

"Sorry." Faye murmured as she pulled away.

"No, it feels nice." She replied.

Faye resumed her previous action and within minutes Diana was asleep in her arms.

* * *

"I have an idea." Future Faye said as Future Diana snuggled into her shoulder, one arm draped across her stomach.

Future Diana tightened her grip around the girl. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Not one bit," the girl replied as she laid a kiss on the top of her partners head, "but if it works, I think we'll see a better future."

* * *

Future Faye sat on the couch as she studied a map of Chance Harbor placed on the coffee table. She grabbed her cup and took a sip of the coffee.

Faye walked out off the room closing the door softly so as not to wake the other occupant up. She went and sat across from herself. The idea of sitting right next to her future counterpart gave her chills.

"Tired her out?" Future Faye asked.

Faye looked confused, "What?"

Future Faye smirk, "I said she must be pretty tired."

"Yeah she didn't sleep much last night." Faye stated solemnly, "Nightmares and stuff."

"Oh." Future Faye awkwardly rubbed the scar on her neck.

"What happened there?" Faye asked.

Future Faye looked at her younger self a serious expression taking over. "Cassie tried to kill me. She almost succeeded had it not been for Di."

"I knew we should have never trusted blondie." Faye said with venom.

"She's dark but I think the Balcoin do something to her and after that we lose her permanently. My other theory is that the skull slowly consumes her and destroys any traces of goodness within her." The woman told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Faye questioned.

Future Faye laughed cynically, "Have you seen my world? I want something better for Diana, for little Jake, for the others, for me. God I would love to have children someday-" she paused when she caught the look of disgust her younger self sent her, "don't look at me like that, when you meet the right person you'll find yourself slowly changing your mind. But I don't want to bring any child into this messed up world."

Faye watched the woman carefully, wondering what caused her to change so much, glancing at the wedding band on her finger spiked her interest. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Future Faye stared with confusion and Faye clarified as she pointed at the jewelry. "You got a ring."

Future Faye grinned, "Trust me there's no guy."

"He's dead?" Faye asked unsurely.

"No there was never any guy." She responded firmly hoping the younger girl got the message.

"But the ring?" Faye looked confused.

"Got married a bit before this whole world went to shit." Future Faye said.

"But you said there was no-" Faye stopped when it finally dawned on her.

"Finally got it?" Future Faye smirked.

"Got what?" Future Diana asked as she walked out of a room while rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. Faye then caught sight of the gold band on her left hand ring finger. Faye felt her breath hitched as all pieces started to come together.

"How serious this situation is." Future Faye stated nonchalantly.

Faye watched as future Diana grabbed the cup on the table taking a sip. She curled up next to future Faye on the couch.

"Hey, that's mine." Future Faye jokingly reproached.

"What's yours is mine." Diana countered playfully with a smile. If Faye had doubts before now they were gone.

"So what do you think?" Future Faye asked.

"I don't think they'd use the old house even though it's tied to Blackwell." Future Diana pointed on the map. "Nor the school."

Future Faye nodded tersely, "They'd want it somewhere safe but somewhere deemed worthy of holding such an object. If I had to choose it would be the Blake residence there's old magic there and we know that's where they keep the kid."

"Keep what?" Diana asked as she made her presence known and sat next to Faye.

Faye could only stare at her in awe. If what her future self insinuated was true then she was sitting next to her future wife. Diana offered her a smile before returning her attention to the other two women.

"The Crystal skull." Future Faye replied garnering the younger girls' attention.

"What?" Faye whispered in disbelief.

Future Faye glanced at the woman next her before directing her next sentence to the waiting girls. "It's what we are going to use to send you back to your time."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone, except future Adam, sat on the couches as they discussed a plan to get the time travelers back to their own time.

"Wait so you are going to break into my house?" Cassie asked warily.

"Who's breaking in where?" Adam asked as he walked out of the room. He glanced around at all the occupants. His eyes lingered on Cassie with a look of distrust and then on Jake with sadness.

Future Faye smirked at her friend. "Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty."

"Ah thanks Faye I always knew you thought I was beautiful." Future Adam placed a hand on his chest in fake gratitude.

"How could I not, you do your eyeliner and mascara better than me." She teased back.

Future Adam glared in return but everyone could see the mirth behind the look. It was all part of a friendly banter. He finally sat next to the eldest Melissa pecking her on the cheek as he placed an arm around her.

"I was getting trailed by demons last night. I had to shake them off before I could come back here." He explained.

The past people watched the interaction with disbelief. It was no secret the Adam and Faye tended to crash more than often.

"When did you two start getting along?" Jake voiced the question many had.

Future Faye looked at the boy and deadpanned, "Around the time you got killed."

Awkward silence settled between them and Future Adam coughed to regain the attention to the previous topic, "So, where are we breaking in?"

"Cassie's house, we are going to look for the skull." Future Faye glanced back at Cassie. "So do you have any idea where you would have hidden something like that?"

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know, I mean I haven't even hid it yet."

Future Faye huffed and leaned back. "I told you she was useless."

The comment earned her a glare from the blonde and her wife who was sitting next to her elbowed her in the ribs. She looked at her younger self who was grinning.

"At least I find myself amusing." She stated, causing a few smiles.

Cassie's face suddenly lit up. "Maybe it's where I kept my book of shadows."

"Where?" Future Diana asked.

"In my room by the fireplace, upper left hand corner, it's a secret compartment." Cassie told them.

Future Melissa looked at her friends expectantly. "It's worth a shot."

Future Diana looked uneasy. "This is too risky Faye."

Future Faye nodded solemnly. "I know which is why I'm going in alone."

"No." Future Diana protested.

"Diana-" Future Faye started to object but was cut-off.

Future Diana looked upset. "No Faye, I almost watch you die once, I'm not going to let it happen again."

"That's why you aren't going. If I die, you won't have to watch." Future Faye stated as if it was a simple matter.

Future Diana stood abruptly, a look of fury covered her face. Everyone expected her to start yelling but instead she turned and stormed into her room.

"Someone's in the doghouse." Jake muttered.

Future Faye glared at the boy knowing it was true but she would do anything to protect her wife.

"Diana's right Faye, this is too risky, we need to think of something better." Future Adam said.

"I might have an idea. But I'm not sure if Cassie will be okay with it." Diana proposed.

She glanced at her sister who stared back with curiosity. "When we got here my da- Charles confused Cassie for the one from this time. As long as her future self isn't in the house, no one else will question her presence."

Future Faye who had been listening attentively, shook her head at the plan. "Look I'm not sending you in alone."

"It's not like you care if I die anyways. I'd be doing everyone favor." Cassie muttered glumly.

Future Faye's eyes flashed with hurt before being replaced with anger. "I'm not going to have another death on my shoulders." She growled out.

Standing up suddenly she exited the room making her way to the boathouse.

"What did she mean by that?" Melissa asked.

Future Adam glanced at future Melissa unsure if he should answer but he explained nonetheless. "Faye was there when Cassie killed Jake. She was never able to forgive herself. But there was nothing she could have done, it's miracle she's even here today. She almost died that night, she would have had Diana not saved her."

"How exactly did she save me?" Faye asked curiously. She knew bits and pieces of the story but there was still a lot left unsaid.

"To this day we aren't exactly sure. But it was magic, pure white magic." Future Melissa explained and Faye watched as Diana's eyes widen with what she could only describe as hope.

"Well that explains why they seem so close." Adam stated unaware of the knowing looks sent to him by Faye, Jake, Future Melissa and Future Adam.

"Did I give her that scar?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Faye answered ignoring the curious glances she received from her friends.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Jake asked.

"She'll come around. That's actually a pretty good idea though, besides I don't think they would hurt Cassie, they need her to live." Future Adam asserted.

"But Faye won't let her go alone." Jake pointed out.

"Yeah we'll figure it out. For now let's just let those two cool off and you guys make yourselves at home." Future Melissa said and made her way to her room where they presumed the little boy was asleep.

* * *

Future Faye returned a few hours later. Ignoring the looks she received from the others she made her way straight towards her room. She opened the door tentatively. She wasn't sure if her wife had calmed down or not but she was willing to apologize and grovel all she needed. In this future there was no room for stupid arguments unless you wanted to live in regret.

"Diana." She called out to the figure curled up on the bed.

Future Diana sat up, her eyes were red, an obvious sign she had been crying. "I can't lose you Faye. You're the one thing that has kept me sane."

Future Faye felt her heart clench at the vulnerability in the other woman's voice, she was at fault for her distraught state. "Diana-"

Future Diana stood up and marched towards Future Faye. "No Faye, you don't understand you're the last person I have left. I lost my mom, my dad, my grandma and my sister. If I lost you too, I don't think-"

The woman choked and tears fell from her eyes. Faye grabbed the woman embracing her tightly. Guilt consumed her knowing the woman's fears were not mislaid.

"I'm sorry Diana. I just, I want something better for you. If we can do this right we could change everything. They know what to look out for." She whispered.

Future Faye's shirt had gotten wet and Diana pulled back sniffling. She wiped her face. "Promise you won't leave me." She pleaded.

Future Faye moved a strand of hair from future Diana's face and smiled sadly. "You know I can't promise you that. But I can promise you that I'll always love you and fight to come back to you."

Future Diana's eyes brimmed with tears once again. She grabbed her wife by the shirt and pulled her in for a searing kiss. The kiss was wet and salty but neither girl cared. Every day was a fear of losing one another and the moment was fueled with need, with promises of love and fear of inevitable death.

Pulling their bodies closer they stumbled towards the bed without their lips parting. They fell into the soft mattress, hands caressing and legs tangled. They needed to forget, to release frustration and thus losing themselves in the moment, losing themselves in their love.


	5. Chapter 5

Some time later, future Faye walked out with future Diana hand in hand and smiles on their faces. Seeing the rest of their friends, they let go but still remained close.

Melissa looked up and stared at the women with a quizzical expression. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the pair and then at the door they had just walked out of.

"No fucking way!" She shouted, garnering everyone else's attention.

"What?" Diana asked the girl.

The shocked that registered her face was accompanied with the hint of a smile. "I know that look in Faye's face, she just-"

Faye shot up from her seat and clamped a hand over her best friend's mouth. Everyone looked confused by the display except for the two women who just had joined them and were blushing madly.

"Faye what's going on?" Diana asked.

Faye glanced at the girl, blushing as she had also registered the look on her future self's face.

"Nothing." She said as she dragged a wide-eyed Melissa, hand still in place. They moved to a corner as the others eyes remained diligently on them.

"You knew!" Melissa stated with excitement.

"Shh!" Faye hushed the girl with a glare as she kept glancing towards her friends.

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa whispered yelled excitedly.

"I just found out this morning and when was I exactly supposed to share? During our little circle planning."

"Wow I mean I thought I saw something between you and Diana these last few days but it obviously progresses." Melissa mused.

"Tell me about it. I know we like to challenge and tease each other and we have between getting closer but I never thought I'd marry that girl." Faye said as she took quick look at her future wife.

"Married!" Melissa shouted.

"Melissa!" Faye hissed at the girl. She looked at Diana again who was staring at them with curiosity.

Melissa looked sheepish. "Sorry but this is so exciting."

Faye grinned. "Hey I'm not the one with a kid."

Melissa blushed as she glanced behind her to look at Adam who was sitting next to Jake starting intently at her. He offered her a small smile that she returned before looking back at Faye who was smirking at her.

Their gaze shifted when they heard future Diana retching into a waste basket. Future Faye held the girl's hair back with a look of worry. They walked back to check on the woman.

"You need to lie down." Future Faye stated with concern.

"I'm fine Faye." The girl responded. When she tried to stand straight she stumbled while holding her head. Future Faye's hands shot to the woman's waist and steadied her.

"Bed. Now." Faye ordered softly. This time the woman nodded gently as she was guided back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Future Melissa muttered, her eyes never leaving the door. She turned to her Adam. "Maybe you should get Harry."

Future Adam nodded as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on future Melissa's lips. "I'll be back."

"Who's Harry?" Jake asked.

Future Melissa turned to him. "He's Calvin's son. He's a doctor."

He looked remorseful at the statement but said nothing.

A few minutes later Future Faye came out of the room looking worn and preoccupied.

"How is she?" Future Melissa directed to her best friend.

"She's asleep but she was complaining of stomach pain. What if it's something magic related and I can't help her?" Future Faye looked worried.

"She'll be fine. Adam went to get Harry." Future Melissa tried to soothe the distraught woman.

Future Faye nodded but the worry never left her face. She sat down and began to shake her leg against the floor as future Melissa excused herself to go check on her son.

Diana moved over to sit next to Faye. "So what we're you and Melissa talking about earlier."

Faye avoided the girl's eyes. "Nothing important." She said trying to keep her voice neutral.

Diana frowned at the obvious lie. "Then why did Melissa shout marriage?"

"I was talking about her and Adam and little Jake." Faye stated semi honestly.

"Hey," Diana said forcing the girl to look at her, "thanks for last night."

Faye smiled at the girl. "Any time."

30 minutes later Adam walked in with a young man. He stopped and stared at the occupants of the room.

Future Faye stood up and rushed towards the newcomer. "I'll explain later but right now you need to see her." She urged.

Harry nodded and followed after the woman closing the door behind him.

"So you named you're kid after me." Jake asked future Adam.

"After I got together with Melissa we didn't fight as much. We became friends and you were supportive of us." He explained as said girl walked out with their son in her arms. She passed the boy to his father who smiled.

"Hey buddy." Future Adam greeted little Jake.

He sat down watching the boy glance at the younger versions of his parents. He would occasionally lean in a whisper something to the man who would answer in a low voice. Adam and Melissa stared at the boy smiling tenderly when he would look at them. The rest sat there making small talk as they waited for news.

"Pregnant!" The shout echoed throughout the building leaving everyone stunned.

"Mommy what's pregnant?" Little Jake asked.

* * *

Future Diana lay motionless in bed. She looked even paler than before. Her wife paced around the room looking overwhelmed.

"How the hell do you explain this?" Faye asked the young medic-witch harshly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He knew biology and he knew magic but when you mixed both, the possibilities were endless.

"If I had to say, it'd be magic, probably the same magic that saved you Faye. Magic and love are one of the most powerful forces in this world." Harry explained.

Faye nodded tersely looking anything but pleased.

"I think I should go but you know where to find me if you need anything." The man stood and left.

Diana started to cry, she felt scared and insecure. "If you want out, if you don't want to raise-"

"Don't finish that sentence please," future Faye cut her off gently, "I love this child and I'm glad I can share this with you."

She laid her hand gently on the pregnant woman's flat stomach. "This baby is ours. I just wished we could have brought this child into a different world."

Future Diana grabbed the hand on her stomach holding it firmly, she smiled sadly. "I know."

"It already tears me up that Jake is missing so much and being forced to grow up so fast." Future Faye choked up and had to hold back the tears. "You need to rest, okay? And when you wake up I'll make you something to eat."

Future Faye leaned in and placed a kiss on her wife's forehead. She walked out of the room, determined to send the circle back and create a better world for her child. Her best friends greeted her as soon as she walked out.

"Harry told us." Future Melissa stated.

"I guess congratulations are in order but you don't look too happy." Future Adam pointed out.

Faye hesitated before addressing his statement. "It's not an unwanted child but it's not a good time."

"It might never be." He said solemnly.

"Auntie Faye, you're going to be a mommy?" Little Jake asked.

Future Faye felt her nerves slowly fade. She smiled softly at the boy. "Yes buddy, your auntie Di is going to have a baby. That means you're going to be big cousin."

"Yay now I have someone to play with." The boy said excitedly. The woman hated that her nephew had grown up feeling lonely but seeing the joy on his face made the moment somewhat bittersweet.

"Heads up they heard you screamed." Future Melissa said as she gestured with her head toward the six teenagers glancing their way. They made their way back and sat down.

"So who's pregnant?" Adam asked curiously.

Jake glared at the boy. "Really?"

"What?" Adam asked. "Don't tell me you aren't curious after what we heard."

"The throwing up should have been a dead giveaway. The real question is who the father is?" He looked intriguingly at future Faye who glared in return.

"Is Harry the father?" Diana asked.

Future Faye looked upset and Diana shied away. The woman recovered quickly and answered, "No."

"So who's the father then?" Jake persisted. "Cause I honestly thought you-"

"It's not any of your business okay. So butt out. Right now we need to focus and sending you back and the thing that is powerful enough to send you back without any mistakes is in a heavily guarded house. Cassie, are you up for the plan?" Future Faye asked.

The blonde girl nodded fervently even though she was scared.

"Good cause you and I are breaking in tomorrow. And no one tell Diana, I don't want her worrying, am I clear?" She ordered

They all nodded including little Jake who had been paying attention but didn't fully comprehend what was going on.

"Off to bed, tomorrow well go over details."

The teens all stood up and made their way towards their assigned rooms knowing that it was best not to challenge the agitated woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. There aren't many chapters left, hopefully I'll manage to finish this and I'm considering doing a sequel of sorts. Let me know if you guys are interested in that. On side note,, on my tumblr (tobeabetterhuman) you'll find small ficlets/drabbles that are not posted here, drop by and take a look under the fayana tag if you're interested.

* * *

Faye closed the door gently watching as Diana sat on the edge of the bed.

She really didn't know what to say, she wasn't very good at comforting and she was quite sure a joke would not remedy the situation. This was a lot to take in, she had so many questions and she could only imagine how Diana felt.

"You okay?" She finally asked.

Diana looked up, her I don't know. This is... I felt better and then Blackwell's children and we get sent here and my dad- and now I find out that I'm pregnant or at least I will be and who even knows who the father is.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Diana looked up. "For what?"

"For this." She stated feeling guilty for the first time since she casted the spell.

"It's okay." Diana replied gently before a somber look covered her face. If this is our future I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent it.

Faye felt her stomach quench at that statement, she just want sure why.

* * *

The room trembled, startling future Faye as she jolted up from the bed. The room shook once more and she heard a boom from the distance.

She turned to her bedmate and shook her arm gently, Diana wake up.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack." She stated while trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"What?" Future Diana sat up alarmed.

"Relax, it seems like they haven't gotten inside yet but we need to get the others and leave."

Not bothering to put on their shoes they dashed out only to see the rest of the witches gathered outside.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked wide eyed.

"Emergency evacuation." Future Faye stated in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"Got it." Adam affirmed.

He handed little Jake over to his mother and rushed toward the bare wall. He began chanting spells as everyone watched frightfully. Many turned toward the ceiling that continued to shake and emit loud noises.

"Let's go." They all rushed through door and entered a long and dimly lit hallway.

"Faye, my book." Future Diana said a she stopped in the hallway that has just walked into.

"I'll get it." Future Faye said as turned to go through the door again.

"No!" The woman grabbed her wife's hand stopping her from leaving.

Future Faye grabbed the other woman's hand gently and gave her reassuring squeeze. I'll be back, I promise.

She dashed out not looking back and ran towards her room. She lifted the mattress to find the old and worn magical journal. Grabbing the book she rushed out once more.

This time she heard the noise from the entrance to their hideout.

"Diana! You can't hide from me forever." She felt chills as she recognized voice.

"Fog, fog, fog!" Future Faye chanted. She heard the door burst open and fly across the room towards her. She dropped to the floor barely avoiding it and only catching a small glance of blonde hair as the room filled with fog.

"You think this will stop me." Future Cassie laughed maniacally.

Future Faye crawled slowly toward the emergency exit; her eyes wide, hoping to avoid the other woman.

"You haven't caught on yet. You're making this so easy for me. As long as they're here you can't escape me!" Future Cassie shouted into the room.

She picked up the pace as Cassie's words struck her. Finally touching the wooden door she stood up and closed the door swiftly.

"Faye!" Future Diana ran up to her and threw her arms around her neck. She pulled away gently and began to mutter some spells to guard the door hoping it would buy them the time they needed. She turned and looked for long blonde hair. Spotting Cassie she walked towards her and swung her fist. The girl dropped instantly, knocked out cold.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jake glared at her as the others stared in shock.

Jake rushed toward the unconscious girl holding her in his arms. Once he saw she was still breathing he stood and began to walk towards the older witch.

"Now is not the time to fight." She stated with authority. "We've been so busy with everything we didn't even notice."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Our memories have merged. Cassie was added to the blood ward she remembers everything. Hence how she found us." She said gesturing toward the door behind them.

Silence filled the hall as they processed future Faye's words. The deafening noise that came from the door startled them.

"We have to hurry, Adam take them to the safe house I'm taking this one somewhere else." She said as she gestured towards the blonde laying on the floor.

"You can't take her. We're not going to let you kill her." Jake protested.

"Faye you can't leave me." Future Diana said with urgency.

"I'm not going to kill her you idiot, in case you haven't realized I'm trying to save you all." Faye reproached. "If I wanted her dead I could've done it when she was sleeping."

"Faye." Future Diana called out, her eyes watering.

Future Faye took a deep breath, she need to stay strong. "We'll be okay Diana."

Future Diana nodded as the tears began to fall. "Don't do anything stupid." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around her.

Future Faye pulled back and leaned in to kiss her wife. Their lips connected for a brief second; there was no time for intimacies.

"I promise." She whispered as she pulled back. She gave a forced smile to her friends. Her eyes lingered on future Adam silently making a request. Future Adam nodded slightly and future Faye felt a bit better knowing that her wife and child had someone looking after them.

Picking up Cassie, she ignored the rest of the witches and continued down the hall taking a turn that would lead her down a different path from the rest.

* * *

Faye glanced at Diana who had been very quiet since seeing their future selves kissed. In honesty they'd all been quiet since they woke up to loud noises and a trembling structure.

And now here they were in the basement of the local coffee shop. It strongly resembled the Boathouse in structure, it was a secret hideout. She glanced at future Diana who had been pacing for a while now. Jake had been pacing as well but she was not concerned for the boy.

She stood up and walked over to the woman." You should sit down."

The woman turned toward her, sadness pooling her eyes. "I can't."

"This isn't going to help besides you need to take care of yourself and the little one." She nodded towards the woman's stomach.

Future Diana glanced down and frowned, her shoulders slumped as tears began to rim her eyes.

"Hey please don't cry." Faye whispered as she began to panic.

The tears escaped and future Diana covered her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. Faye turned to see all eyes on them and turned back. She wasn't good at comforting much less with a crowd.

"Fuck it." She muttered as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

Future Diana wrapped her arms around Faye gripping her firmly and buried her face into the girl's shoulder. Faye stroked the woman hair softly until the sobs became sniffles and the woman calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Future Diana murmured.

"It's okay." Faye whispered. She stared at the woman before her, trying to form her next question carefully.

"Who's the father?" It had been plaguing her mind since finding out future Diana was pregnant. She could not see the other woman being unfaithful but she needed answers.

"My spouse." Diana whispered looking away as she began to play with the ring on her finger.

"It's mine?" Faye choked out.

Future Diana eyes widened, looking red and puffy. "How long have you known?"

Faye swallowed. "The day after we met."

"Yes." Future Diana affirmed.

Faye felt her breath hitch as she glanced at the woman's stomach. She didn't know how that was possible but there was no doubt in her mind that the woman was being truthful.

"Thank you for..." Future Diana sighed.

"Your wife would kill me if I didn't make sure you were okay." Faye joked with a light smile.

Future Diana released a broken laugh and smiled sadly. The woman's eyes bored into Faye's, as if they were begging her to be the woman that was missing and Faye wished she could be that person even if just for a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Faye watched as Cassie stirred on the old couch. The girl groaned as she sat up and rubbed her tender cheek.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She grumbled as she glanced around the dark room but only saw Faye.

"You're safe." Future Faye answered.

Cassie's eyes went wide and she shouted indignantly, "You hit me!"

"Kind of had to." Future Faye shrugged. "Your present memories are merging with your future self, which is how we got discovered and future you was able to get through the wards."

Realization dawned on Cassie and a somber looked covered her face. "Just kill me." She whispered dejectedly.

"What?" Future Faye asked perplexed.

"Kill me and we can fix this whole mess. No one has to die." Cassie pleaded but the fear was visible in her eyes.

"No." Future Faye asserted.

"But-" Cassie began to protest.

"I'm not just trying to save the future. I'm trying to save you." Faye cut the girl off.

Cassie looked away. "Maybe I'm not worth saving."

Future Faye stood up and began to search around the room. Cassie watched her confused. Finally she grabbed a bag and pulled out a walkie-talkie and began to fiddle with it.

"Hey."

"Fay-"She heard Adam's voice get cut off.

"Where is she? Cassie!" Jake's voice resounded through the device.

"Jake?" Cassie called out tentatively.

"Cassie, are you okay?" His voice cracked with worry.

"I'm fine." The girl stated reassuringly.

"Are you sure, Faye's not threatening you to say that?" The panic was still evident in Jake's voice but at a much lesser degree.

"I'm okay." She said calmly.

"People care about you Cassie." Faye said with a serious expression. Her hand on the knob turned the device off.

The blonde witch nodded solemnly. "Where are we?"

"I'll tell you once we have a plan but right now we need to stay hidden and that means leaving you in the dark. I'm not sure how much time it takes for our memories to merge so we are going to have to be quick."

* * *

Faye played nervously with her hands. Normally she would tell people to fuck off and stop staring at her but at this moment she couldn't. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared.

"You weren't surprised when we- when they kissed." Diana said as she sat next to her.

Faye looked up and met Diana's eyes before looking down once more. "I wasn't."

"How long have you known?" Diana whispered.

"Not that long." Faye said with a sigh.

"And you didn't tell me." Diana reproached.

Faye looked up again seeing the pain behind Diana's eyes. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Diana nodded and took a deep breath. "How close are we?"

Faye didn't blink, her eyes bore into Diana's. She felt her heart quicken but it wasn't panic, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice.

"We're married." She murmured.

Diana's face fell and Faye felt her stomach drop at the reaction. "But I'm- I mean she's pregnant. Did I-"

"No." Faye cut her off and she smiled softly understanding why Diana was skeptical. "The baby, it's mine."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it's mine," Faye assured, "ours."

Diana exhaled deeply, a look of doubt flashed her face but then she gently grabbed Faye's hand. She did not look at Faye as she did this but the gesture itself spoke volumes. For such a small action, it made Faye's heart flutter. She held the hand firmly, hoping everything would turn out okay and if it didn't she could deal with it as long as she had Diana by her side.

* * *

"We're going." Future Faye stated as she pocketed a knife.

Cassie looked at her with wide eyes. "Where?"

She had been watching future Faye gaze fixedly out the window. She had no idea where they were and was reprimanded when she tried to look behind the curtains. But based on the high Windows she assumed a basement.

"Here, for protection." She handed Cassie a knife and the walkie-talkie. She took a deep breath and looked at Cassie in the eyes. "If something goes wrong, you run and contact Adam."

"But-"

"Let's go we don't have much time."

Using a chair, future Faye climbed through the window and Cassie followed. She glanced at the destroyed backward and then at the sky. She saw a strange glimmer.

"Why does the sky look like that?" She frowned.

Faye stopped. "Force field, keeps us in and others out."

She grabbed Cassie's hand in order to continue and they squeezed through an opening in the wooden fence to the other side.

Cassie stopped when she recognized the house, her grandmother's house, her house. It look in very good condition, probably one of the only few buildings left like that. They walked up the porch but stopped when they saw the door knob moving.

"Mistress Balcoin," A dark skin man greeted as he came out the front door, "You return so soon."

Cassie glanced at future Faye and then cleared her throat. "Change of plans."

The man nodded and held the door open. He eyed future Faye warily but said nothing.

They entered and closed the door. They glanced back as of expecting the man to come in any second.

"Let's do this." Future Faye stated walking up the stairs.

They opened Cassie's bedroom door and Cassie froze when she saw that it had not change much. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe something dark, black satin. They went to the secret compartment. Cassie opened it and smiled when she saw the skull.

"It's here." She said as she took the object out carefully.

"Good let's go."

"Mommy?" They froze.

At the entrance stood a young blonde girl with vibrant blue eyes, she looked just a bit older than Jake Conant.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Cassie grabbed future Faye's hand tightly unable to reply. The sound of quick footsteps ascending the stairs snapped them out of their shock.

Future Faye grabbed the girl who screamed and took out her knife placing it on her neck. The little girl screamed just as future Cassie and the man at the door, ran in.

"Let her go." Future Cassie commanded.

"Now what makes you think I'm going to do that?" Future Faye taunted with a smirk.

Cassie noticed that future Faye's hands were tense a clear contrast to the confidence in her voice. She was trying to act calm but the fear was there.

"You won't make it out if this house alive." Future Cassie promised.

"Then neither will your daughter." Future Faye spat back.

"Mommy, help me!" The little girl screamed, tears running down her face.

"It's going to be okay, Amy." Future Cassie tried to comfort the girl. It was strange to see her caring knowing all that she had done.

Cassie wanted to tell her to let the girl go but her throat was dry and she knew that it would be a bad idea. They needed leverage if they were to make it out alive.

"What do you want?" Future Cassie growled.

"To leave this house with the crystal skull." Faye demanded.

Future Cassie drew a knife out and the man took a menacing step forward.

"Do you want your daughter alive?" Future Faye threatened. "Maybe I'll leave her with a little memento like you left me."

Future Cassie didn't blink but the anger behind her eyes grew.

"The things I'm going to do to you." Cassie smiled maliciously. "Then I'm going to go after Diana and make sure that bastard of yours is never born."

Future Faye tensed, anger covered her face and she pressed the knife firmly on Amy's neck. A small dot of blood appeared causing Amy to whimper and Future Cassie took a step forward. Faye pressed harder ignoring the sobs coming from Amy. Future Cassie froze.

"You're an idiot." Future Cassie growled at the man next to her. Future Cassie's body shook with anger and Cassie got the sensation that the older witch would explode any second especially with the tense way she held the knife.

"Forgive me-" The man's words died in his throat as future Cassie plunged the knife into him, pulled it out and he fell to the floor with a gasp.

"Faye." Cassie croaked in fear. The woman before her frightened her to no end.

"Move." Future Faye ordered gesturing to the doorway. Future Cassie moved grudgingly and Cassie, future Faye, and Amy walked out. They descended the stairs slowly watching as future Cassie followed slowly.

"What are we going to do?" Cassie whispered.

"Run for it." Future Faye ordered.

"That's your plan?" Future Cassie asked feeling defeated.

"Got anything better?" She mumbled as they reached the main door.

They opened the door and turned to see the body Charles Meade. The man smiled evilly.

"Run!" Faye screamed.

She threw the little girl towards Charles catching him off guard. The man stumbled and they dashed through the fence as they heard the door open. They slid through the window just as the fence was blasted behind them.

Future Faye stood at the wall chanting as a green light illuminated the wall and a door appeared.

"You're dead Faye!" Future Cassie roared as the windows exploded.

Future Faye opened the door and Cassie ran in. She saw Faye stumbled with a pained expression and then close the door.

She began another spell and the door glowed red.

"Let's go, I'm not sure how long that will hold." She heaved.

Ignoring the booms and screams of rage from the other side, Cassie ran holding onto the skull tightly. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she could barely feel her legs.

"Straight." Future Faye ordered harshly as they reached a fork in the dark hall.

"Left." She said once more until they reached a dead end.

Future Faye leaned on the wall. "_His parietibus sanare_." She mumbled while placing her hand on the wall. The wall glowed green and a door appeared. They walked in.

* * *

Faye watched as Cassie walked in out of breath and looking terrified, followed by her future self who looked pain.

"We did it." Cassie panted as she held out the skull.

"Faye." Future Diana called out in relief as she ran towards her wife.

Future Faye took a step forward, face pale and clammy she gave a small smile.

"Diana." She whispered before she plummeted forward. Future Diana screamed, a knife was sheathed into the woman's back and a red spot marred the shirt.

"Shit." Future Adam cursed as he ran towards them. Future Melissa gasped as everyone watched the scene before them carefully. He pulled the knife out and placed his hand over the wound.

"The blood will stop the wound will heal. The blood will stop the wound will heal." Adam looked panicked as he recited the spell.

"It's not working." Future Diana cried.

"I'll get Henry." Melissa stuttered a she picked up her son and left through another door.

"Let's try out together." Future Adam grabbed future Diana's hand and they tried the spell together, once more with no results.

"It-it's not working." Diana choked out again as she held the other woman in her arms. "Faye you promised, you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid. You can't leave me. I need you, our child needs you."

"I'm sorry." Future Faye whimpered her eyes half opened.

_Boom!_

"Shit!" Adam cursed as the walls shook. "They're coming."

"Faye!" They heard future Cassie's voice down the hall.

"You have to leave, now!" Future Adam ordered them.

"We can't." Diana shook her head furiously.

"Faye, Melissa, do the spell with the crystal skull and you should be back in your time without any problems." Adam commanded desolate.

* * *

Diana watched the scene torn. The portal wouldn't last open much longer they needed to jump through; soon. The only past witches left were Diana and Faye. Faye grabbed Diana's arm and tried to move her.

"We can't leave." Diana protested as she yanked her arm from Faye's grip. "They need help."

Faye pleaded with her eyes. "The only way we can help them is by going back and preventing this."

"No," Diana shook her head, "you're- she's hurt."

"Diana!" Faye panicked as she saw the portal shrink in size.

"No Faye!" Diana screamed.

Faye could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She glanced at her future self in her partners arms. Her shirt had a dark spot on it as future Adam pressed his hands against the wound trying to control the bleeding.

Her eyes locked with the wounded women. "Go." She mouthed.

Faye swallowed and grabbed Diana by the waist. Using all her strength she hurled their bodies toward the portal getting sucked in by the magic. She felt the familiar pull in her stomach and the deafening wind in her ears. They were going home.

* * *

That's it for this. Woo! I'm thinking of doing a sequel though. First completed multi-chapter story. Thanks for the reviews and follows, hope you enjoyed!


	8. AN: Sequel

A/N: I have published a new story, Destiny it is a sequel to this story. It continues right where i left off. If you guys are interested, you can find it on my profile.


End file.
